project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Komala/SM
Komala can only be found on Route 11, in both games. Komala is unique in its gimmick, and fairly rare to get a hold of, being available only in one location and with a low encounter rate. While its Attack and Special Defense may seem great, and Comatose prevents it from ever catching non-volatile status conditions, Komala is a very average Pokémon all in all; its HP are fairly low, and can only support its already good Special Defense, taking far too much damage from physical hits almost all the time. Although it is an excellent ghostbuster, without question, it struggles to have anything else to write home about. Important Matchups * Totem Vikavolt (Hokulani Observatory): However immune to paralysis, Komala is disadvantaged against Totem Vikavolt's Spark, which is stronger than Return, its best available move. Even with Breakneck Blitz, the best Komala can manage is a 3HKO, the same as Vikavolt's Spark, though the Totem is faster. Komala may attempt to deal some damage, or put the Totem to sleep with Yawn, but will eventually need to be switched out. * Guzma (Malie Garden): Even Acrobatics is not sufficient to 2HKO Golisopod, achieving only a probable two-shot against the guaranteed Razor Shell 2HKO; however, Acrobatics can 1-2HKO Ariados. * Totem Mimikyu (Thrifty Megamart): The only way for Komala to win is to heal stall until the Play Rough PP run out; afterwards, Totem Mimikyu will not be able to hit it at all, and its ally Haunter can do so only with Sucker Punch. At that point, Shadow Claw will 3HKO the Totem. However, a critical Play Rough will one-shot Komala even from full health, so there is no guarantee of success. * Plumeria (Route 15): Acrobatics or Return can 2HKO Golbat if Komala breaks through the likely Confuse Ray-induced confusion, a status alteration even Comatose cannot protect it against; alternatively, Komala can use Breakneck Blitz to shoot for a likely OHKO. Salazzle can be OHKOed with Bulldoze. * Guzma (Shady House): Komala is not safe to use against Golisopod, as it would get 2HKOed even just by Razor Shell and is not guaranteed to 2HKO with Acrobatics. The move 1-2HKOs Ariados, though. * Gladion (Aether House): Golbat's Acrobatics puts Komala at a disadvantage, having a high 2HKO probability, and Golbat also outspeeds; even though Return is stronger, Komala is unlikely to pull off a win unless it uses Breakneck Blitz, a guaranteed OHKO (or near-guaranteed, depending on Komala's Attack). Sneasel can be OHKOed with Brick Break; Type: Null is 3HKOed by it, or by Return, but will also 2-3HKO with Crush Claw, depending on whether or not it gets the Defense drop. Type: Null is, at any rate, not safe for Komala to fight without a Z-move, since the defensive drop would also compromise its eventual switch-out if Type: Null goes for Pursuit. If Komala's Z-move has not yet been used, a combination of Breakneck Blitz and Return KOs Type: Null in two turns, though this only works if Komala's Defense does not drop. * Nanu (Malie City, Dark-type): Acrobatics is a 2-3HKO against Sableye, which can also be finished off with Sucker Punch, since it only knows attacking moves. Krokorok's Intimidate prevents the Brick Break/Return OHKO, but Komala can still dent it with U-turn as it switches out; it needs to be well above half health to take an Earthquake, however, in the near-certain event that Krokorok outspeeds. Alternatively, Breakneck Blitz or All-Out Pummeling guarantee the OHKO even after Intimidate comes into play, but this prevents Komala from fighting against Sableye, due to the Z-Crystal nerfing Acrobatics. Using Komala against Persian is not recommended unless it has already used Black Hole Eclipse, which can deal massive damage to Komala; if it has Dark Pulse left at worst, then Komala can come back in and 3HKO with Brick Break, or U-turn again if critical hits compromise its stay in battle. Persian can also be 2HKOed with All-Out Pummeling and then Return, though the damage dealt by Black Hole Eclipse still requires that Komala be switched in after Nanu's ace uses the Z-move. * Faba (Aether Paradise): Komala easily 2HKOs Hypno with Shadow Claw or Return. It can even OHKO with Never-Ending Nightmare. * Faba (Aether Paradise, tag battle with Hau): Komala should start by OHKOing Ledian with Acrobatics, preventing it from setting up Reflect or Light Screen. It is hard to counter Slowbro, though, even without Reflect up: Shadow Claw and Return are, on average, a 4HKO against Slowbro's 3HKO Psychic; Komala can only win by healing or eventually switching out. Komala must also avoid Bruxish, which is likely to one-shot with Psychic Fangs and cannot be OHKOed with Sucker Punch; the only way to OHKO Bruxish before it kills Komala is Black Hole Eclipse running off Sucker Punch, which is guaranteed to hit, since Bruxish only knows attacking moves. This, however, prevents Komala from fighting against Ledian, since Acrobatics would not OHKO and Ledian would likely set up its screens, making the fight nearly impossible. Hypno can be 2HKOed with Shadow Claw or Return again, or OHKOed by Never-Ending Nightmare if Komala can still use a Z-move. * Guzma (Aether Paradise): Golisopod is too strong for Komala; same goes for Pinsir, which knows Brick Break and may even OHKO. Ariados and Masquerain can be safely 1-2HKOed with Acrobatics. * Lusamine (Aether Paradise): Return deals about as much damage as Clefable's Moonblast; Komala will generally be faster, so it will win unless Clefable pulls strong super effective moves through Metronome. Even then, Close Combat and Focus Blast are 2HKOs, so Komala is still very likely to manage. Komala loses against Lilligant instead, being unable to OHKO and getting outsped and nearly one-shot by Petal Dance. Breakneck Blitz has good OHKO chances against Lilligant, but Komala needs to be fully healthy or almost, or it will not be able to take a Petal Dance. Mismagius can be 2HKOed with Shadow Claw, since its Power Gem only 3HKOs; Milotic and Bewear must both be avoided, they outpower Komala by far. * Hapu (Vast Poni Canyon, Ground-type): Komala cannot win against Dugtrio: its Earthquake is a 2HKO, which is as good as any of Komala's moves get, and even Bulldoze would not lower its Speed enough for Komala to hit first on the second turn. All-Out Pummeling can OHKO, however, running off Brick Break. Wood Hammer nearly guarantees the OHKO against Gastrodon; however, since its HP stat is very high, Komala should expect a recoil that can take away even half of its health, and thus makes it impossible for Komala to take on both Dugtrio and Gastrodon. Return 2HKOs Flygon, which can at best 3HKO with Earth Power; however, if Earth Power causes Komala's Special Defense to drop, the second blow might kill it. Breakneck Blitz does not help, since its OHKO chances against Flygon are far too low. Komala should not touch Mudsdale, which overkills with Tectonic Rage. * Totem Kommo-o (Vast Poni Canyon): Komala would get destroyed by Sky Uppercut even without the aura boost. Do not fight the Totem. * Lusamine (Ultra Space): Komala 2-3HKOs Clefable with Return, which will be fine if it outspeeds, as Clefable's Moonblast is a 3HKO. Super effective moves that Clefable may pull through Metronome only affect the matchup if they are super effective and have high base power; only moves such as Close Combat or Focus Blast can 2HKO when paired with Moonblast. Lilligant may no longer be fought, as it OHKOs with Petal Dance due to the +Special Attack aura. Mismagius can be 2HKOed with Shadow Claw again, since it only 3HKOs with Power Gem; Sucker Punch may be used to finish the job, but requires prediction, as Mismagius knows Pain Split. Komala can OHKO Milotic with Wood Hammer-powered Bloom Doom, though it will also suffer massive recoil damage as well as taking a Hydro Pump; these combined factors are unlikely to allow it to survive. Lastly, Bewear wrecks Komala with Hammer Arm. * Solgaleo (Altar of the Sunne, Sun only): Solgaleo's Sunsteel Strike is far more powerful even than Komala's Black Hole Eclipse based off Sucker Punch. Komala will lose. * Lunala (Altar of the Moone, Moon only): Thanks to Komala's immunity to Ghost, the most damage Lunala can deal is through Night Daze, a 3HKO. Komala can also only 3HKO, and needs Never-Ending Nightmare running off Shadow Claw to do that, as well as Sucker Punch for the final blow; if the prediction is correct, however, and Lunala does not use Cosmic Power, Komala can win. * Gladion (Mount Lanakila): Crobat 2HKOs Komala with Acrobatics, though Komala can OHKO Weavile with Brick Break; it can also beat Lucario with All-Out Pummeling, but this requires its health to be full, as Aura Sphere borders dangerously on the 90% damage marker. All three of the Silvally will 2HKO Komala regardless of their Memory; the only Silvally that Komala may win against is Water-type Silvally, which can be OHKOed (but this is not guaranteed) with Bloom Doom powered by Wood Hammer. * Hau (Mount Lanakila): Although Return OHKOs Raichu, its Focus Blast chips away nearly all of Komala's health; Komala will win the mirror match against Hau's instead, since it can 2HKO with Return and Hau's Komala does not have any STAB moves. All of the Eeveelutions win against Komala; even though Wood Hammer can significantly hurt Vaporeon, its HP are maxed out, meaning the recoil will also be considerable and might even finish off Komala after the damage taken from Hydro Pump. In addition, even Wood Hammer cannot OHKO, and Vaporeon outspeeds Komala due to EV investment in Speed. The only way to beat Vaporeon is Bloom Doom, which also removes the recoil problem. Komala must not fight any of Hau's possible starters, their Z-moves are all clean OHKOs; the only possible exception is Primarina if Komala's Speed is 78 or higher, as it can be OHKOed with Bloom Doom. * Elite Four Hala (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): Everything on Hala's team can OHKO Komala from full health, so it should not fight here. * Elite Four Olivia (Pokémon League, Rock-type): Wood Hammer OHKOs Relicanth, and a combination of Bloom Doom and Wood Hammer can KO Carbink even if it puts up Reflect; Wood Hammer 2HKOs it as well, but only if Reflect is down. This course of action requires consideration, since even though Komala can beat both Pokémon, it will put its physically-based teammates in a pinch against a team covered by Reflect. Golem is also only taken down by Bloom Doom and Wood Hammer combined; in this case, Wood Hammer alone will not 2HKO. Probopass is easily 2HKOed with Brick Break. Komala must avoid Lycanroc, it is highly unlikely to fall even to Bloom Doom and its Continental Crush is a straight up OHKO. * Elite Four Acerola (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): Although Sableye fails to even 3HKO with Zen Headbutt, setting up with Swords Dance against it is dicey; it will outspeed Komala, and it can use Confuse Ray. A Komala with boosted Attack will deal massive damage to itself if confused. Drifblim may be better for setups; although it can use Amnesia and Focus Energy, and then Baton Pass the boosts, Komala is immune to Ominous Wind and hits physically, meaning that even a Baton Pass will only lead to a switch to another teammate weak to Ghost moves. At +4, Shadow Claw already OHKOs Drifblim, as well as Dhelmise and Froslass; it has an OHKO chance against Palossand, though the OHKO is guaranteed only at +6. If Komala is kept above half health throughout the fight, it will not be killed by any one non-critical hit. * Elite Four Kahili (Pokémon League, Flying-type): Having Komala fight against Skarmory is just not worth it; its moves will never do enough damage, and Skarmory can set up multiple Spikes layers against almost any physical hitter. Crobat, instead, is easily 2HKOed by Rock Slide or OHKOed by Rock Slide-based Continental Crush; Oricorio is OHKOed even just by Rock Slide, though only if it does not go for Feather Dance. Mandibuzz is too tough for Komala, having a defensive EV spread and being able to nearly 2HKO with Brave Bird; Komala's HP are not high enough for the recoil damage to be significant, and Rock Slide remains a mere 3HKO. Komala should also never come near Toucannon, as even a fully EV trained Komala may be outsped and will be OHKOed by Supersonic Skystrike. * Professor Kukui (Pokémon League): Komala can OHKO Lycanroc with Wood Hammer, but is likely to suffer massive Stone Edge damage in the process, possibly dying from the recoil damage. Bloom Doom can OHKO without risks, but the Z-move is best saved for Primarina, if Kukui has it. Ninetales is highly likely to 2HKO with Blizzard, and is better left alone; Braviary is too strong, it will not die even to Rock Slide-powered Continental Crush. Magnezone can be beaten, but only with Bulldoze, which 2HKOs; Snorlax, like Braviary, is sturdy and powerful, and must be avoided. Out of the starters, Komala can beat only Primarina with Wood Hammer-powered Bloom Doom, as both Decidueye and Incineroar would outpower it massively. * Tapu Koko (Ruins of Conflict): Komala loses against Tapu Koko, since both Discharge and Return are 2HKOs, but Tapu Koko is faster. * Post-Game: Komala continues to be moderately helpful at best, but usually mediocre. It can help with catching Ultra Beasts thanks to Yawn, though. Moves Komala starts with Rapid Spin, Yawn, Slam, and either Swallow or Flail, depending on whether it is higher than level 26 when caught or not. The moveset is far from impressive, but Komala's good TM pool fixes that easily, with several of its good TM moves being already available. It learns Sucker Punch at level 31, a good priority move for those that can predict fairly well; Psych Up comes at level 36, but is useless against enemies that do not set up. A much better coverage move is Wood Hammer, available at level 41; it must be used with caution, though, since Komala's base HP is fairly low. The last level up move it learns is Thrash, at level 46; Komala has better Normal-type options than this, since Thrash will lock it into battle and potentially expose it to danger. Komala's TM coverage is very impressive. It gets both Bulk Up and Swords Dance for setups, and Bulk Up really helps its physical endurance. It even learns Calm Mind, though the move is wasted on Komala, because it has no good special options to work with. Good physical options already available upon capture include Shadow Claw and Brick Break, which achieve near-perfect coverage alone; Shadow Claw is usually redundant with Sucker Punch, so only one of them should be kept at a time. Acrobatics is its most powerful option available short of Normal-type STAB; off a very good 115 base Attack, it will deal considerable damage. Another option is U-turn, which allows flexible switching. Later down the road, Komala also gains access to Rock Slide, leaving plenty of options to choose from. Unfortunately, Earthquake is a postgame exclusive. Return-powered Breakneck Blitz starts at a remarkable base power of 160, being Komala's absolute best Z-move, accessible starting after capture. After learning Wood Hammer, Komala will also find use for Bloom Doom in several major battles. Other Z-moves that Komala may find situationally useful are All-Out Pummeling, also available right after capture, and Never-Ending Nightmare, accessible not long after. Black Hole Eclipse can be used, as well, but will generally be outclassed by Never-Ending Nightmare due to Shadow Claw being usually kept over Sucker Punch. Recommended moveset: Bulk Up / Swords Dance / Yawn, Return, Shadow Claw, Wood Hammer / Rock Slide / Sucker Punch Recommended Teammates * Flying- or Fairy-types: Due to the several Ghost- and Dark-type threats of the late game, Psychic- and Ghost-types are not the best option to counter Fighting-types, Komala's sworn enemies. Flying- and Fairy-types should be preferred; dual types are fine, so long as they do not lose the Fighting resistance. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Primarina, Pelipper, Crobat, Oricorio, Ribombee, Whimsicott, Gyarados, Salamence, Sylveon, Shiinotic, Talonflame, Comfey, Clefable, Mimikyu, Granbull * Physical tanks: Komala is highly uncovered in Defense, having low HP. Slow and bulky physically-based enemies will not find a hard counter in Komala, and thus need a dedicated one. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Slowbro, Muk, Mandibuzz, Whiscash, Carbink, Leafeon, Mudsdale, Passimian, Golisopod, Zygarde (50%), Skarmory, Metagross, Torkoal, Turtonator, Garchomp, Kommo-o * Fast hitters: Although Komala's Speed is not too bad, especially for the Alolan average, it will seldom outspeed any EV trained Pokémon that has Speed investment. Should the team find itself in a situation that requires hitting first, a proper fast sweeper or glass cannon should be designed for the job. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Raichu, Alakazam, Arcanine, Gengar, Mismagius, Crobat, Oricorio, Ribombee, Whimsicott, Tentacruel, Salamence, Jolteon, Espeon, Talonflame, Salazzle, Comfey, Starmie, Archeops, Zygarde, Electivire, Flygon, Garchomp, Mimikyu, Froslass, Ninetales, Kommo-o, Aerodactyl Other Komala's stats * What Nature do I want? The best option is Adamant, but Komala's Special Attack is unused in general, so other good natures are Impish and Careful. Even Timid has its uses, since its Speed is by no means great, but it may matter in a number of matchups. * How good is Komala in a Nuzlocke? Not great, by any means. Its stats are fairly deceptive, and do not tell much about its real power. Komala is just an average Pokémon; it has its uses, particularly against special hitters, but struggles to fight any of the enemies it was not built to defeat. * Weaknesses: Fighting * Resistances: None * Immunities: Ghost * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Bug, Steel, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Dark, Fairy Category:Sun/Moon